


唐璜

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 无意间，她的手落进唐璜的掌握，完全出于偶然，——她承认是她的错。要是早料到，她早就把手回缩，也不招致被这毒蛇或说是蝎子蛊惑。——拜伦《唐璜》
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/ Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

适逢雨季来临，白日将近。潮湿的空气便会配合着迷惘的心情，使人置身于那种种幻想的渊际之中。朔间零会想起雨水顺着台阶向那人流去，那人昂贵的上衣被全部濡湿。他心痛如割，大声喊叫着让对方回到屋子里，可自己却巴不得能再多看他几眼。对方如同知道自己的心意一般，发了根似的直直站在雨中，直到那个人消失在了视线模糊的滂沱雨水里，或者说雨水抹去了他。  
那场景仿佛是个令人怀念的梦。有如那一天后，他们便会互相消失在对方人生的街角。朔间零放弃了自己青春唯一隐秘的爱情，它光明正大的以另外一种情感掩饰了过去，也因为另外一种感情显得更为纯洁。即便是最简单不过的亲吻指尖和脸颊，都已经是他们爱情活动的极限。谁要是越轨——那就是谁的罪恶。  
闪闪发光的雨丝会一直保留着这场梦回，寂静的时刻，这些梦幻互相混淆，朔间零意识到，他那天做错了。  
他在自己本可采取行动的时刻放弃了，剥夺了他可能拥有的另一场更为美好的人生的可能性。可这爱情太过艰难了，它无法对自己的家人言说，更何况他的情人早在那场雨之前就已经被家族指定了宿命。最终，零发觉在人生的选择上，根本没有所谓的对与错——我们仅能活一次的生命怎么会知道自己该要什么呢？既不能拿他跟前世相比，也不能在来生加以修正。在生命面前，他不过是个没有排练就上了舞台的演员，甚至连犹豫的时间都是浪费。  
因而他仰起头，默默向着这穹宇希求，让奇遇再一次发生在街角。在奇迹再次降临的刹那，他定然为自己而活。


	2. Chapter 2

“你好像心不在焉，凛月。”  
天祥院英智注意到配偶的神思并不在自己这儿，凛月倚靠着柔软的沙发枕垫，出神地看向窗外的淅沥小雨，直到英智的声音渗进他脑海，才缓缓支起身又啜饮起了红茶。  
“唔，都怪小英这的茶太好喝了，回想起了不少过去的事。”  
黯淡的天色使凛月无名指上的戒指不如以往一般闪烁，大部分人类也会因为雨日而感到怏怏不快。可英智明了，使凛月郁郁寡欢的原因并不仅仅在此。  
他们原本能是一对交情极好的朋友，而联姻却反而使他们如今的关系愈发糟糕。  
他认识了朔间凛月很多年，幼时双方家族的晚宴上，便作为两家族的嫡子打过照面，尔后他们高中时便在一个社团，凛月仿佛是一只慵懒漂亮的纯血贵族猫，爱撒娇和依赖人的性子即便偶有让人觉得麻烦的时刻，可倘若添上这份少艾，便很少有人能拒绝他的请求。  
朔间凛月的美貌是精致得超凡脱俗的，他皮肤素白，质地如玉般莹润，一头黑色秀发光滑似缎，柔软地紧裹住姣好的面容。眼眸是深深印刻在脸庞里的红宝石，深邃得会使人想象星斗坠落于白昼。即便他总是喜欢穿宽松的衣服，优雅曼妙的身材也没能被遮挡住。尽管对于男性而言他的身高并没有什么优势，而修长纤细的双腿和身躯的比例十分完美，他赤裸着一双白腿兀自坐在自己对面的沙发上啜饮着红茶，这画面彷如从那些光影交织隐晦的名画里的古韵美人。  
而实质上凛月性格里又有些许恶魔般的乖戾，那种特质从他的面容和话语里便能轻易地发觉，他与自己一样，貌似柔弱，实际上是相当不好对付的角色。凛月把玩的手段有时甚至超乎英智的预料，他是一位相当优秀的策略家，甚至于大多数时间，英智都愿意心悦诚服地向他请教许多繁琐事务的解决方法。  
坦诚而言，天祥院第一眼就喜欢他，和他做朋友使天祥院能由衷觉得愉快，而娶了他做配偶，原本也没有什么异议。朔间家这份信物很有分量，也很让自己满意——如若不是朔间凛月是只纯血的吸血鬼的话。  
天祥院难以接受人外之物，尽管凛月平日和正常的美人无异，甚至于比影像里那些明星还要动人，可他终究有着吸血和其他异于常人的习惯。当订婚庆贺的晚宴结束，他们俩关了房间的灯，凛月裸着身躯匍匐在自己身边，等着自己做点什么。而自己正打算先给新婚配偶一个吻，他便被凛月狠狠地咬了一口颈项，温热的触感瞬间蹿向自己的全部神经。  
这个举动如同一个开关，在恍惚间，英智感到自己被一种恐惧和迷惘支配了。房间寂静得让自己感到古怪，感到自己听不到声音，而眼前一阵雾气弥漫开来。身前似乎已经不再是熟悉的凛月，而是某只黑色的庞然野兽，双目猩红，正伸出利爪试图索取自己的命魄。  
在凛月的惊叫声里，英智方才清醒过来。他意识到自己下意识推开了无辜的小吸血鬼，甚至于力气大得弄疼了对方。自己的脖颈没有出血，凛月力道控制得很好，人类的皮肤上分布着大量的毛细血管，吸血鬼会本能的想要吸吮罢了。配偶不知所措地在幽暗中望向自己，不知道自己做错了什么——可就连这样的眼神，英智都感到仿佛是恶魔的鹰瞵鹗视，窥望着甜蜜眠着的血肉。  
他以最快的速度把凛月裹在了被褥里头，旋开了床头灯，从此即便会同床共枕，也再没有过性生活的念头。  
对凛月有疚痛是自然的。在常识的世界里，异常者没有罪。因为异常者做出违反常理的事是理所当然，不能用常识来判别善恶。即便如此，英智仍然无法接受与人外之物做爱。他开门见山地告知了凛月，对方眼里有着淡漠的悲哀，却没有再说什么。过去了几日，他们恢复了过去的关系，仿佛这件事从未存在过一样。  
致使自己真的伤了凛月的心的则是后来的事。那晚自己躺下不久，凛月便要求与自己分床睡，英智起初试图以自己那副无邪真诚的天使面容瞒混过去，而凛月不无悲戚地坚持道：“我既不想变得讨厌小英，也不想被迫呼吸陌生人的味道入睡。”  
匆匆一番洗漱，使自己没多久前与情人欢爱的味道根本没能逃过小吸血鬼的嗅觉。英智最快速度的重新去让仆人安排了沐浴，把自己彻底地洗刷干净。回到房间时，凛月背对着自己坐在床上，连月光都无法完全照入的宽敞卧室中，他有如独坐深渊的寂静。仅有的几漏昏黄划入他修长的颈项，勾摩着凛月精雕细琢的身形轮廓，使他看上去是那样美丽，令英智为了自己背叛他而隐约疚痛。仅仅因为对方不能选择血统的一个小错误，他就背叛了这样美丽的面首，去找了一个甚至于没有朔间凛月十分之一动人的情人。  
而自己没有能力去安慰他，英智想到。他即便有歉意，也不会为了过去所发生的事神伤，他手上早已沾满了鲜血，忏悔是无力改变任何的。这段婚姻也必须持续下去，哪怕他们心照不宣地明了对方的想法，也必须为了家族而粉饰太平。  
借着这细雨，沉滓被缓缓地冲刷开，回忆逐渐淡薄，心境有如眼前的瓷杯剔透亮闪起来。英智突然意识到既然自己并不爱他，而凛月也只是一个信物而已的话，那他为什么不放凛月回家去呢？况且把这位美人打发回家的时间里，他便能毫无负罪感的继续去和他的情人相会。对这场并非自己所选择的婚姻而言，他只要给朔间凛月锦衣玉食，照顾得尽态极妍，正式结婚后按照长辈的要求让凛月生下一两个孩子，去做点别的事又会受到什么指责呢？  
他索性直接合着想法做了——凛月没有拒绝迎面走来的英智的怀抱，英智礼节性地亲吻着他的面庞，以示他仍旧沉醉于凛月的魅力里，只是某个缺陷使他无力让凛月成为自己生命中的唯一。凛月对于这种态度没有嫌恶或轻蔑，而是相当坦率地紧贴了他，慵倦里稍稍有一些不满：“唔，小~英怎么突然这么温柔，你是被阳光晒得不正常了吗？我也是，虽然是雨天，但是从刚才开始就一直晒着阳光，好像要被晒干了……”  
“好了好了，打起精神来~♪凛月好久没有回家了吧，要不要我送你回家好好休憩几天？”英智抚摸着惹人爱怜的小猫的头发，温柔地哄着他，“而且，你的兄长貌似这些天也住在你家里吧，我觉得也许那位全知全能的神能帮上什么忙也说不定。”  
他没有注意到凛月表情微妙的僵硬，而是兀自看向了窗外雾蒙蒙的世界，独自沉吟着：“我从没听说过有那位大人物解决不了的麻烦，再说，他是你哥哥，我相信他会告诉我们该怎么做。”  
即便我们本身就已经行走在错误的道路上，如今也只能祈盼神明的指引，去寻求一份也许压根不存在的答案了。


	3. Chapter 3

凛月疲倦地卧在座椅里，天祥院家的超长林肯布置的很舒适，换作平日自己甚至于能在车上安稳地入睡，可今天他做不到。  
他审视着自己的身体，精致的定制外套，配合里头裁剪得体的衬衫长裤，使他漂亮的锁骨恰到好处地显露出来，裤角里头漏出的一截脚脖子也白皙滑腻得引人浮想联翩。他的身体仍旧是那么诱人，即便天祥院英智会厌恶自己的血统，他也不能抗拒这份美。这几乎是他头一次产生对自己肉躯的不悦，准确来说，是对自己深到骨髓里那份血液的不悦。  
人类对于自己的血统总是保持敌意，关于吸血鬼的故事里，血液总是被视为危险和不洁之物，而不是神圣和深刻的象征。自己只是本能被血液吸引而已——那些总是活在完全黑暗世界里的鲜红液体，除了在眼部会做愉快而短暂的停留之外，它们在骨骼、肌肉和皮肤深处黑暗的血管中流淌，自己活得和它们是这样相似。人类把自己视作肮脏，是不是也同时默认了他们身躯里的那些生命之液，只是万千蠕虫分聚成团，是群魔在脑中醉饮狂欢？否则，血液怎么会是他们所轻鄙的血族珍爱的食物呢？  
自己陷得有些深，凛月下意识地感到头痛，他讨厌麻烦事。天祥院英智说的没错，的确把麻烦事交给那位大人物处理，是如此的合自己一贯的秉性——前提是，那位大人物如果没有和自己有过一段隐秘的情史的话。  
可眼下，除了自己的血亲，那位曾毫不避讳地让自己知晓他对自己感情的朔间零，他又能指望谁来解救自己呢？他感到自己又一次陷落在枷锁里头，家族的安排和英智的行为让他明白，他的命途便是成为这场政治婚姻的牺牲品，做一个守活寡的天祥院家的摆设，牢笼只不过从朔间家换到了天祥院家而已。  
可朔间零又能做的了什么呢？凛月冷冷地勾起一个笑容，天祥院的判断有一点失误，那位所谓的全知全能的神正因为不能在残酷的交易发生前阻止这一切，悲剧才由此发生了。  
恨意无比鲜活，和那场浇透自己的心的如注风雨一样清晰如昨日。朔间零除了能够扮演一个温柔兄长的角色，根本无力成为改变自己宿命的人。他即便强烈地反对家族把凛月当做联盟的信物，也没能够反抗长辈们改变结果。  
朔间家衰落得如摧枯拉朽，即便他们曾经有那样傲人的诸多财富，政治和生意场上张罗满他们的爪牙，可这些都已经成为过去。如今也仅有贵金属和珠宝饰品产业上，他们一族牢牢地握着最后这块鲜活血液。而如今最为强盛的天祥院家族多年前便引起了族人们的注意，天祥院家族对于自己家族所牢牢掌控的产业，正是他们最大的纰漏和空洞。因而长辈们便以联姻为表皮，联盟为内在，向天祥院家发出了这份邀请。  
就结果而言，显然，天祥院家欣然接受。这份合作挽救的是朔间家的命途，补充的是天祥院家峥嵘中的又一份鲜活血脉。而天祥院家愿意接受这桩婚事还有一个原因，便是他们一族困扰已久的寿命问题，想要孕育出相对长寿，且天资优异的子嗣，朔间家显然是不错的选择。至于性别问题，他们也早已研究出能够让男性受孕的安全方法，只要等尘埃落地，正式结婚后便会进行手术。  
这桩门当户对的婚事早早便一锤定音，凛月甚至于在高中与天祥院英智进入同一个社团前，两人便已经都对这事有了眉目。甚至于双方都有些可笑的认为，他们高中悠然自得地在部室喝红茶的日子，便是已经在为日后注定的同居垒必要的基石。  
而有一人的反对像根芒刺般曾引得家族差点计划打乱，即如今的家族领导者朔间零。零坚决反对这件婚事，提出既然婚宴只是作为这场合作的标志，那以别的什么什物诚然也可以表示诚意，给出股份，或者帮忙的渠道等等。使合作能够稳定进行所必要的是朔间家必须日渐强大，为自己布设更多的前进道路，才能使盟友心悦诚服，否则即便有了这桩婚事，迟早有一日也会因为弱小而被盟友抛弃。把一个人当做物件送去当礼物——还是朔间家的嫡子，除了显露自己真诚外还能有什么用处呢？  
而零显然低估了自家长辈好面子的程度，在他提出反对时，凛月和英智的婚事已经向外界披露了——换言之，如果取消这婚事，天祥院家先不谈，朔间家丢掉的不止是面子，还有可能是整个合作的计划。继而长辈们深思熟虑，决定解决掉提出问题之人，既然零如此在意家族的强盛与兴荣，那不该浪费他那天生的资质，应当立刻将他送往家族海外产业，做这战役的总指挥。在他们高中即将结束的时刻，零便已经做完了学校的交接手续，被迫前往海外。  
他们还是向令人绝望的坎坷现实屈服了。那场绝望的雨里，自己呆呆站在雨中看着零离开他，并且他确认某种意义上而言，这是永别。他感到内心一点一滴积蓄的温暖，已尽数地涣散殆尽，身体恢复到过去那种僵死般的冰冷，这是他们最后一次的追逐，也是朔间凛月最后一次以自我的意志做出的事。  
他必须和朔间零一同对这段感情保持缄默，仿佛他们从来都只是普通的兄弟，他甚至做得更好，直接表明了自己厌恶兄长的立场，希望再也不见他。可即使否认、即使遭到遗忘，他们那段晦暗感情存在的事实，依然不会有所改变，改变的只有自己用以接受这段感情存在的心。  
凛月已经数年没有见到过零，零在自己与天祥院的订婚的日子，也巧妙地托辞了，可他清楚零仍然对自己抱有感情，只是自己强迫自身遗忘了——为了让如今的自己的心不动摇，凛月让真正重要的回忆彻底沉睡。  
为什么要去见他呢？明明为了不再和零打照面，甚至婚前就住进了天祥院家。为什么要自揭尘封的回忆，追逐往昔，这除了带来危险还能有什么呢？他痛苦地缩在坐垫里头，像一个梦游者，车辆驶入森林山岳如在阴濛的戾气里滑行，飞往了那未知的命途之中。


	4. Chapter 4

零关上了书房的门。把自己和弟弟留在里头。  
朔间家的古堡沉默在深邃的林间，埋没于世人的记忆中，暗自弥散着古老的隐秘。深夜中疾风拍打在窗棂的呼啸，宛若远处融合的连串回声，汇成阴森而又深邃的整体，歌唱着那些世人所津津乐道的诸多血族传说。  
真相永远隐藏在浮光掠影之下，却鲜少有人愿意去探寻。无数人对他们一族投以好奇或钦慕，却并不愿真正的与血族建立联系。最后，族人们仍旧大多活在这幽暗之堡中，仿佛已经在生前就安稳地睡在了墓穴里，并以习惯为慰藉，去隐瞒苦寞啮噬了岁月的事实。  
如此的生活，是朔间零绝无可能接受的。于他而言，他的自我更优先的应该是“人”而非血族，这个男人天生就有着使人崇敬的革命之魂，他的人生也注定是轰轰烈烈，有着冒险与胆量，可以直面死亡的威胁。族人们所爱的这孕育吸血鬼的温床，对他而言不过是残酷的墓地，他既不想让自己留在此地，也不想让心爱的人被囚困于此。  
而他没能成为救回波吕克斯的卡斯托尔，波吕克斯的灵魂仍然永远在冥府游荡，不得重见天日。甚至于现在就陷在自己面前的沙发里头，冷冷嘲弄着自己多年来的一片痴心。  
零听闻弟弟回家这件事时，似乎充耳不闻，没有去见他的打算，他已经习惯各自心照不宣地远离彼此。隔日弟弟主动要求与自己会面使他感到意外，但他没有拒绝，让仆人告知凛月前来书房。  
数年未见，凛月第一眼看到自己时眼里闪过些陌生，随即恢复了他一向的淡漠神色。他们兄弟俩都生得极为英俊，零的身形更为魁梧修长。自己和凛月仅仅相差了一岁，但凛月的身形比自己娇小了太多，使零再次见到他时仍感到亲近：对方依旧是他疼爱的弟弟。  
弟弟穿着天祥院给他做的衣服，作为已经订婚的外嫁者，他按照家族的要求，头上罩着一层深色的网纱——不能让单身男子看见自己的全貌。至于穿着倒是没有太多规避，他外形优雅的及腰外套里是一件黑色上衣，过深V领使他的胸襟露了大半，价值连城的宝石项链戴在修长的脖颈上，使凛月的风姿绰约之中显露出某种脆弱的痕迹。弟弟的面容显得十分冷淡，动作极其优雅，举手投足间皆是贵族凛然骄矜的气质。他一语不发地坐在了绒软的沙发里头，一身漆黑如乌鸦般融入在陈设之中，等着家族首领给自己端茶送水，小心翼翼地伺候他。  
这间书房没有任何通讯设备，甚至于没有窗户，它与城堡的另外任何一间房间都无法传递消息，给那道厚重的门拴上锁后，这便是绝佳的密室。零既然把自己带到这儿，想必已经猜到了大半自己要说的话，也明了那些话自然是绝无法给他人听到的。  
“汝终于愿意来见心爱的哥哥了，吾辈很开心啊，凛月。汝长大了好多，不过，还是和以前一样可爱~♪”  
做作的语调，过于周到的照料，零明了这些行为显得生疏和刻意，但如今他的立场也只能如此。  
“真巧啊，我也是和以前一样不愿意看到你。”  
凛月露出了无比自然的可爱微笑，嘴里却蹦出了生冷的话语。他的红眸里闪着狡黠，使零明了了他的暗示——如果朔间零不立刻放弃那份令他作呕的伪装，他也将继续做个演员。于是零收回了他一贯优雅而疏远的笑容，坐在了弟弟对面的沙发上，此时他看到了凛月眼中闪烁的光，在注视那双眸的时刻，他便心悸了。  
“虽然汝嘴巴上说着那么刻毒的话，但还是有事要与吾辈商量吧。发生什么了，天祥院君亏待了汝吗？”  
凛月蹙起了眉，使他在某一时刻看上去相当的忧伤，他显然在考虑能告诉自己的分量究竟该把握在何处。他美丽面容不断变化的同时，那吸血鬼天生的魅力也使零的情绪也随之跌宕，他几乎是目不转睛地盯着凛月那张半遮面的脸。  
“你看我像是被亏待了吗？”  
“汝以为吾辈是会被表象诓骗的傻瓜吗？”  
的确，光从凛月的穿着与首饰而言，天祥院丝毫没有吝啬，对凛月的容貌也做了细致的呵护，使凛月甚至比自己记忆中还要夺目，这是相当难得的。大多数人的想象往往会比实际添油加醋太多，而凛月几乎与那幻想中的姿首相差无几。然而这美丽显得异常落寞，仿佛凛月是一具失去生气的雕像，而不是活生生的人类。  
弟弟的心又一次被埋葬了，他发觉这一点后异常的痛心。  
“算了，没什么。对于事到如今才开始装出一副好哥哥样子的家伙而言，我的事根本无所谓……”  
“汝还真是个坏孩子。”  
零干脆地打断了他。凛月在零眼中看到一丝愠怒，可这没能威慑他。朔间零所具备的那种一切皆在掌握的气质，和他所拥有的吸血鬼的魅力一般，都是他们天生的魔力。如同他生来具有这种吸引力一般，他也天生免疫着对方的气场。零知晓弟弟正满不在乎地看着自己，他缓和了口气，继续说道：“确实如凛月所说，吾辈曾经把汝弃之不顾，甚至还伤害了汝，已经没有资格自称是‘哥哥’了。但即便不是家人，至少，吾等也是家族的一员，如果汝和天祥院君有什么差错，还是让吾辈知晓的好。”  
家族，凛月忍不住轻笑出来，天啊，连朔间零也要和他提家族吗？尽管隔着那层面纱，零也看出了凛月几乎扭曲的笑容，越是那样貌似冷漠和嘲弄的戏谑笑意，越表示他的内心痛苦不堪。  
“这样啊。明白了，你不用再说了。浪费地球上的氧气。你和小英一样，只不过是把我当做朔间家送给他们的一件家具而已——唔！”  
朔间零冲上前，双臂支在把弟弟整个人压在沙发里头，他永远无法和凛月生气，但是他的眼神警告了凛月——任何凛月进行自我贬低的话语，自己都不想再从他口中听到。弟弟尽管不惧怕自己的影响力，但此刻巨大的压迫感镇住了他，零继续低沉地问道：“他居然敢把吾辈亲爱的凛月当成家具？”  
“……你有什么资格这样称呼我？”  
凛月短暂地沉默以后，冷酷地发了声，可零觉察到他在发抖，并竭力克制着某种情绪后怒视自己，“还有，你离得我太近了，这不合规矩。”  
“可吾辈是汝哥哥。”  
零没有退让。他让弟弟明白，如果不解释清楚的话，他绝不会抽开身去，这里也绝不可能有让凛月抽身而退的机会。对方陷入了最后的犹豫，终究淡淡地开了口。  
“他害怕吸血鬼。”凛月深吸了一口气，试图平稳自己的情绪，“嘛，他也想过抱我，但是他做不到。然后小英忍受不了没有人和他睡觉，去找情人被我发觉了。所以小英把我打发回家待几天，让我散散心，也让他快活快活。”  
弟弟尽可能让话语听上去平淡无奇，表示出自己并不在乎。可这些话已经让朔间零心碎了，他几乎一瞬间就明白了这对于凛月的未来意味着什么，去想象这一切简直是更让他难以承受的疼痛。  
他脑海里又下起了那场雨，他们青春里那场暴雨滂沱，暴风雨的肆虐摧折并不仅仅毁去了尚未开始的情愫，还有凛月的整个人生。在订婚的时候，天祥院英智就已经找了情人，婚后又怎么可能去真心照料凛月？可这场包办婚姻，本就注定了凛月成为牺牲品。  
自己最为珍视，从小亲自照料的弟弟，却成为了天祥院家的一件摆设，根本不被得到的人珍视，婚姻已经显然徒有虚名。  
自己为什么当时没有冲回来，带上弟弟一起逃离呢？  
可这苍天似乎并非全然的漆黑污浊，闪烁的希望并未完全吹熄。凛月为什么要仅仅告诉自己而非他人呢？他感到自己的激情充满胸臆，黯淡的心底迸发出了罪不容谅的活力。他知道答案，也明白对方一直犹豫的究竟为何物。那侵袭着零，使他几乎无法自持的美是踌躇的，它既不愿毁了零，却也不愿迎来无比绝望的结局。  
而零确信，这是奇迹最后一次降临，是他最后抉择的机会。征象分明，此乃无可救药的宿命，哪怕地狱灯塔含满嘲讽，这道路唯一的宽慰与光荣是对恶的觉醒，是惩罚的降临，他也已经笃定了决定。  
这次，他要做他自己。


	5. Chapter 5

凛月没有拒绝零的亲吻。  
夕阳西下了，昏黄的月轮升起——魔鬼就躲在月亮里尽情作祟。月是轻浮与无常的象征，可它仍旧如此娴静而清白。凛然月色之下，危险的安静之中，唐璜拥抱了贞妇，对那柔软的嘴唇赋予感激的一吻，既为自己的狂喜感到羞涩，又已经抛却一切理智陷入疯狂。  
自己利用了零对他从未泯灭的爱，这想法不禁使凛月打了一个寒颤，他意识到如果事情败露，面对零的会是什么。后果的分量令他清醒了，他挣开了零，脸色苍白，唇际甚至还残留着余温。他低低地说：“停下。混蛋。你疯了吗？”  
零也怔怔地喘了口气，他看到了自己眼里的无尽悲哀。  
“这样下去……你真的会不再是我的兄长。”  
听到这句话，零终于勃然变色，他猛得扯掉了凛月那可笑的头纱，如同撕碎了那遮蔽月色的阴翳。凛月被终于能清晰对视的猩红眸子威慑了，这种狂迷已经失控，欲望已然无法平息。  
零说出了他心底已久的话，声音因为强烈的感情而咽哽。

“可吾辈从来都不想只做汝的兄长而已。”

为了防止自己逃走，凛月被兄长束缚了手脚，甚至封住了嘴。在确认四周无人的情况下，零最快速度把自己抱到了书房旁零的卧室去，凛月在蹭到对方腹部时便觉察到对方已经勃起了，他几乎有些感到惊恐，可自己没有惧怕的时间，零利索地把自己丢在床上，随即锁上了门。  
这也是间隔音极好的宽阔密室。凛月感到前所未有的恐惧，他习惯于使用自己惹人爱怜的魅力，或将温情如月的一瞥投射进某人心底，但他没有进行过性事。可他很清楚，此刻的零不会温柔的对待他。  
口中异物被取走，手脚的束缚被解开，力道大得令凛月感到生疼。零抓起自己深黑皮外套的边沿，猛得将它拽下，凛月上身便只剩下那件领子敞得极开的衣服，对方这才发觉这件定制的衣服可不仅仅是露出自己光滑双臂和锁骨而已。除去外套，凛月背后的蝴蝶骨暴露在空气中，到腰腹这衣服才又收束住，又是一个宽阔的V字。那白皙的背脊和腰肢显得极为迷人，使凛月散发的魅力越发无可抵挡。  
零舔了舔嘴唇，直接撕开了这衣服的举动使凛月惊叫着，如同被拧了尾巴的猫。他试图向床褥的深处逃去，却被直接拽掉了裤子，此刻他浑身赤裸，只剩下脖子上那根天祥院给他的颈圈，和右手无名指上的枷锁。凛月因为惧怕而发抖，他即便总是喜欢去故意扎伤他兄长的心，也绝非不知道零那份可怕的爆发力。自己如同那些出于无知而召唤出恶魔的魔女，无力承担这份黑暗，终究只能被恶魔当做第一顿饱餐而已。  
本能使他尽可能从零身边逃开，而零一边捉住他，一边在他身上烙下狼藉的齿痕，继而压在了凛月的身躯上，胡乱地褪下他的衣物。凛月从未见过如此丧失理智的零，是自己把他害成了这样，他由衷地轻叹着。这是他第二次对自己的身体嫌恶，甚至于连灵魂都在悔恨，他把自己的兄长逼得丢盔弃甲，变成了只为自己倾心的恶魔。  
“不要，哥哥，呜……不要！”  
连拥抱也没有，倾覆在自己肉躯上的人胡乱地涂抹了润滑，便把自己的身体翻了过去，令臀部高翘着，随后性器强硬地插了进去。剧痛使凛月在最开始的尖叫后，又持续的呜咽着。零可不打算温柔对待自己，他捏着柔软的臀瓣，直接插到了最深处。初次被侵占使凛月深深的恐惧，身体因为硕大性器的入侵而几乎痉挛。而零把性器抽了出来，利索地再次捅入，直到这个动作变得顺畅无阻，他便毫无逡巡地加快速度。  
好大，好疼，好可怕。凛月被干得不断哭叫，而自己靡乱的叫声却有如在搔首弄姿，使零越发被撩拨到，他揪住自己两边大腿贴近膝盖的软肉，把双腿抬高用力分开，穴口淫荡的敞开着，诱得零立即继续了交合。除去痛苦，滚烫从小腹开始灼烧遍凛月周身，他被干得满眼泪水，一想到自己在满是族人的城堡被兄长如此狼狈地奸淫，眼眶里的泪珠便涌了出来，羞耻和快感把脸庞烫得通红。  
那巨大的性器在体内抽动的越发迅速，而零急不可耐地吻着自己，凛月并不清楚零即将高潮，湿漉漉的臀部因为凶狠的交媾碰撞出响亮的水声，身体无力地迎合着对方的抽插，凛月整个人陷在柔软的被褥里，做不到一点反抗，因为亲吻连呼吸都无法顺畅。而对方在禁锢住自己口舌后，异常狠戾地往自己内里冲撞去了几下，随后一大股热流涌进了自己身体。  
“呜！嗯呜……呜，呜……”  
不要。凛月没料到零如此快地高潮了，把精液全部射在了内里。可对方显然还没有满足，零暂时地从凛月身体里退出，紧紧盯着蜷缩成一团，由喘息变为啜泣的弟弟。凛月知道自己被用看猎物般的眼神凝视着，他已然无法从零的手里脱逃了。想要彻底占有自己，从头到脚吃干抹净，读取了零眼神里的想法使他虚弱的身体打着颤，可一种异样的快乐却逐渐涌上内心，填满了他沉黑的灵魂。  
他想起自己还是一个空壳的幼年，哥哥一点点往自己内心塞入温暖的东西。哪怕零离他而去，那些温柔絮语却仍旧鲜活的停留在心底，成为无可替代的光芒。  
“不管他人怎么看待汝也好，就算汝被当做怪物也罢……”  
零喘着气，而神色相当的认真，以证明他并不是出于性欲驱使而胡诌。  
“汝是吾辈最为珍视的人，是吾辈在这世上最喜欢的人。所以，觉得痛苦的话，就尽管来依靠‘我’吧？”  
那纯粹的话语，粉碎了凛月最后一点倔强。凛月头一次感触到如此温暖的幸福，即便这幸福背后是不可估量的破坏。  
“——你这个混蛋。”  
凛月发自内心地喊到。  
只有零眼里，自己才是美得如同奇迹的人。他重逢了那些青春的过往，他悄悄穿梭过深夜的长廊，蹿进了兄长的被褥里头，蹭着他兄长的身上和他亲昵；他得知自己要与英智联姻，夜晚恐惧地伏在零身侧啜泣，直到被对方哄得筋疲力尽，自己也疲累地睡去；他和零悄悄地躲在寂静的角落，说着只有他们二人耳际能传达的话语，吟唱只有他们二人知晓的歌谣。  
光是这些，就让自己喘不过气来。  
小腹里头的温热熊熊燃烧，令自己感到比苍穹里那道白日焰火更甚的痛苦。零又一次把自己拽起来，把自己抱在他怀里，两腿分开在他的腰两侧。内里的炙热与亢奋，逼得凛月克制不住想要啃噬零的身体。他双臂环抱着兄长的肩胛，毫不犹豫地朝着对方的脖颈咬了下去。  
吸血鬼此刻大口地吞咽着他人的生命液体，正因为对鲜血的渴望出于性欲的驱使。凛月咬破了零的皮肤，吮吸得满嘴鲜红狼藉。他想兄长也许觉得疼痛，但对方没有推拒自己，零已经完全被自己吸引住，他再次插进了凛月滴着粘液的后穴。小吸血鬼呜得叫了起来，腰部死死地绷紧，穴肉难耐地吞吐着性器。零捏着自己的臀部，使臀瓣分得更开，性器整根被吞了进去。  
自己的身体在对方的牵引下上下晃动着，臀部与对方腿根碰撞发出情色的声响。快速的抽插使凛月没有力气再直起身，而零捏着他的腰部并不肯放过自己。好疼，凛月呜咽着乞求对方心软，内里的深处却一次次被对方粗大的性器破开。被顶到了敏感点使凛月的叫声更加淫靡，他试图逃开却只会被更为凶狠地撞入，且每一次都蹭在了那一点上。强烈的快感使自己身前的性器也硬得发疼，乳尖挺立地蹭着对方胸口，浑身都泛着灼热的红。自己被干得无力再做更多思考，身体克制不住地颤抖，直到零又一下深插直入，冲至顶峰的快感逼得凛月淫乱地叫出声，仅靠着后穴就到达了高潮。紧贴着对方的自身性器在磨蹭中颤了颤，便悉数地射了出来。  
不要了……凛月抽噎着乞求着对方，而自己根本无力对做爱的激情做出抗辩。自己因为高潮缩紧的内里嫩肉刺激了对方，使零再次用力抽动起来。他舔舐着凛月丝软的皮肤，于月色下映照出玉般的质地，他禁不住在这柔滑里落满了吻痕，直到在厮磨里第二次内射。大股白浊顺着凛月的腿根滑到床单和零的身躯上，自己被干得浑身都是精液，像只脏兮兮的小猫。在昏聩的夜色里，他感到自己精疲力尽，窗外时高时低的呼啸倒真若厉鬼的呻吟，在嘲弄自己堕落的寻欢。可堕落又如何呢，至少在这堕落里，他头一次感到自己如此鲜明地活着。  
他使不出一丝气力，瘫软在零怀里，听凭对方对自己一次又一次地侵犯。可在肉欲中，凛月感到了轻松，他闭上眼，感触着贴紧自己的灵魂里热烈的情绪，使那人的心跳加快，大脑驱使血液涌向那些能够使人类产生明确的性愉悦的部位。  
他感到自己那人爱着，即使自己无法明确地回应对方，可凛月难得的碰触到快乐。他被对方视为珍宝，被当做普通人一般的爱着，仅仅这样便已经足够。  
即便不承认，即便早已绝望，他还是企盼着那人能带着自己逃离。因为有他的存在，他终于对这世界稍稍有了点期待。那仍旧是他记忆里的兄长，有着一喊就心颤的名字。  
零是伊始，是罪与罚的根源，是他希冀的起点，也是他最初的梦境。热烈的初恋独异其趣，好似亚当回忆中的那次堕落，生活再也提供不了任何快乐，可以与这一刹甜蜜的罪过相当。怀抱这一团星辰般混乱的思想，凛月毫无压抑地哭泣起来。


	6. Chapter 6

年轻的唐璜清醒后，感到此生从未有过的轻松。即便沉沦于爱情是一种软弱，但肉欲上的满足给了他信心。他把凛月关在卧室里头，只允许自己最为亲信的手下给他们送必需品，给家族人编好假装凛月外出的借口，再将凛月回家时的行李悄悄带到了自己卧室里。  
一晚上他把凛月干了五六次，使封闭的房间里充斥着明显的精液气味，部下进来时忍不住皱了眉头，乖乖，他打心底同情这金屋贮藏的面首。换床单不得不把仍在昏睡的弟弟抱到沙发上，零发觉弟弟的身子是这样轻，那心灵也是同样的年轻而脆弱。自己亲手把这只安恬的小猫变成自己的所有物，他终于有了一丝负罪。  
弟弟睡得很沉，血族倒时差的作息令他在黄昏时分方才苏醒，却没有气力动弹。零把他抱到怀里喂食物，比起平日刻意伪装的冷漠，凛月现在这副慵倦温存的模样更惹自己爱怜。他禁不住俯下身吻着弟弟，凛月起初还有点犹豫，随后还是接受了缠绵的吻。  
恢复一点气力后，凛月让零打开皮箱，从里头找出睡衣，褪掉浴袍穿在身上，半透明的深黑真丝睡衣只覆盖到大腿根部，修长素白的双腿裸露在床褥上，臀部与腰的曲线和乳首在真丝中若隐若现，情色的模样连床垫也心醉神迷。零难押心中尚未熄灭的欲火，又一次搂着凛月开始交媾。凛月在数次的交合中逐渐能够娴熟地迎合零，也勉强适应了那根过于粗大的性器。他失焦的眸子里映满不知疲倦的兄长，嘴中却仍旧发出诱人的叫声。  
做完后弟弟抱着自己轻轻地气喘，凛月总是一副漠不关心的慵倦模样，那双素来高傲的红眸如此直率地表现出自己的感情显得极其可爱。可凛月似乎想到了什么，甚至因为那想法而有些想挣脱出零的怀抱，而零自然是警惕地把他捉了回来，凛月感到苦恼似的摇摇头：“呜，不要再插进来了……我不会逃走的。”  
终末那一句话才使零没有再次把肉柱捅入，凛月右手揪了揪零长至肩头的黑发发尾，不安地瞪着他：“我说啊……之后要这么做？”  
他右手无名指上的深红宝石婚戒刺痛了零，只觉得那宝石闪亮的锋芒总是隐隐约约威逼着自己。零抚摸着这只骨节分明的修长纤手，显然他也在思考这场闹剧该如何收尾，黄昏时分的寂静，半明半暗的深处，窗外的风声如同野兽的咆哮。形如预示着借由着晦暗消散，夜幕降临，一切都将清晰地映现而出。零感到怀中美丽的血亲有着致命的威胁，甚至有可能成为自己的终结。  
“和吾辈去国外吧，凛月。”  
零抱着怀里温热的弟弟，他的皮肤比丝绒还要细腻。“吾辈的手下直接听命于吾辈，在国外汝是安全的。”  
凛月环着他的脖颈，眼神十分悲哀：“你是小孩子吗？即便我逃得掉，长老和天祥院家也不会放过我们。这些人的个性，我们都清楚得很。”  
“难道汝愿意回去吗？”  
答案自然是否定的，凛月一想到天祥院若觉察了这件事，会有什么样的苦头等着自己。他甚至感到了恐惧，零觉察到了弟弟的不安，把他搂得更紧。的确，带着凛月私自逃走绝不符合自己的个性，他既然决定要和凛月站在同一处，就该漂亮的完成这件事。过度耽溺于性爱使他有些失去平时的谨慎和理智，甚至于使他差些失去最为稳妥的判断。  
“汝待在家里，不要回去，吾辈和天祥院君好好地谈一次。”  
“你想去摆平皇帝？”凛月难以置信地望着自己。  
“吾辈这一生都在和事端战斗着，早就已经习惯了麻烦事。”零抚摸着弟弟柔软的唇瓣，他又恢复了那种掌握一切的魔王之姿，美丽里带着一股威严，他知道自己的魅力给了凛月一线希望，尽管这是一个有魅力的谎言。他此刻坐在自己人生的赌场上，要是败了这场输赢，他注定是要输的一无所有。  
然而他毫不犹豫地投身入了赌局，背负起被人指摘的罪行——为的是自己今后也要做为一个随心所欲而又傲慢的人类活下去。


	7. Chapter 7

天祥院英智微笑注视着零坐在自己对面的沙发上，对方总是散发着令人着迷的气质，可此刻零却难得地沉默。英智很明白这种沉默，这表示朔间零只要一击，就不会再击第二下。  
零脸上丝毫没有将自己施加给他的苦恼转为愠怒的意思。零想必很清楚，自己在他的珠宝生意上的链子上动了什么样的手脚，又如何令这麻烦不轻不重，偏偏要朔间零主动找上门才方便解决；而零在前来解决麻烦之前，也必定发现他原本藏在家中的主角早已不知去向。  
魔王有着相当的热忱，但他同样也能严肃或是认真。他沉稳、缓慢、专心致志地握着筹码，如同一只狐狸藏起它的步伐。而英智并不喜欢这样，同样有着皇帝般威严的他，自然要予以挑战自己的人考量。  
“好久不见了，零君。说真的，你还真敢一个人来，还真是了不起呢。”  
“呵呵，听上去，吾辈是被小看了吗？”  
“我可从来没有轻视过你。不过，你在家干了这么一件好事，你以为我会不知道吗？”  
英智眼中看不出虚伪的感情，他嘴角流露出了那威严的笑容。继而他按了桌上的铃，随即，零看到前日失踪的弟弟出现在面前。  
比起任何一种另外的感情，零第一反应是因凛月的模样而惊愕，即便这感想他没有立刻显示在脸上。凛月穿着着翠绿色的高叉旗袍，繁复的花纹层层叠叠，开的过高的分叉使吊带黑色丝袜的精致蕾丝边沿暴露出来，凛月极为犹豫地走上前，过高的细跟使他无法快步行走，却把他的双腿衬得更加修长，形如一只翻飞的蝴蝶。  
天祥院要是想趁着自己处理麻烦的两天和自己家要人，显然是极为方便的——零感到自己犯得错误可笑而幼稚，对方很是明白从正面打倒自己的难度，而从背后使出一些耐人寻味的手段，倒显得相当轻松。  
“自我出生以来，还是第一次有人如此挑战我的威严。像你这样的人应该被称为老奸巨猾吧？”  
“不敢当，吾辈可是一把老骨头了，做不到像皇帝陛下一样，有着捣乱和拈花惹草的兴致。倒不如说，吾辈讨厌极了麻烦事，吾等不如尽快地解决掉吧。”  
朔间零用的是轻松愉快的语气，甚至于感受不到一丝焦灼，这种随意甚至连自己身旁的凛月都感到了不解。英智见过无数自信满满的赌徒，能当着珍爱之物被要挟的当儿也能有着如此强悍自信心的，朔间零倒确实是唯一一个。  
“不。我没有错，即便现在我也是这么认为的哦。不论是作为这个家族的领导者，还是作为丈夫，我一直在不断地履行职责。我绝不会做出多余的事，我会无比骄傲地、微笑着坐在王座上，尽情享受人生这场游戏。”  
英智的乏善可陈的身体使他的肤色和凛月一样，显露出病态的苍白。而他的眼神极为锐利，意志也毫无脆弱之处。他这番言之凿凿使零拉下了脸，那不快并非因为无法对方防线的恼怒，而是对于英智的说辞感到悲哀。  
凛月极其想要从这无声的战场上逃开，可他无路可逃。打从天祥院发觉自己不愿回来的意图后，自己便被强迫羁押回天祥院家，英智便极为迅速地觉察了自己与零的淫乱。自己试图与英智沟通，可在这过程里，凛月才感受到他们之间的不对等关系是如此明确，他无法以他个人来说服对方家族的首领。被软禁两天后，英智便命人给自己换上这套衣服，他知晓突然让自己诡异地盛装打扮，显然是要对付能够被自己这姿首影响的人。  
正当凛月内心激荡不安，他猛得被英智拽到了身边，过于生猛的力道使凛月一个趔趄，险些栽倒在英智怀里头。而英智对于自己的惊慌只抱以了浅浅的笑意，而他的眼神却有着震慑人心的威严，使凛月不敢再做多余的动弹。  
尔后，凛月感到自己的腿部有着电流般的触感——英智当着朔间零的面，开始上下地抚摸着自己的配偶。丈夫渴望配偶，这是无可非议的，可凛月相当生硬地僵在了原地，这是天祥院头一次这样抚摸自己，那不是自己认识的小英会做的事。显然，这只是为了动摇对手的手段。凛月死死地咬着牙，忍受着皇帝对自己的惩罚，手指攀过自己柔嫩的腿根，在零的视角，他想必清楚看到自己的皮肤被如何的揉捏，蕾丝的边沿被如何的挑弄着。继而，这只手蹿进旗袍的内里，开始准备摆弄自己的臀瓣。  
而这耻辱的惩罚显然到此为止，零以极快的速度冲上前，一把把自己揽进怀里，好似自己方才即将沾上什么肮脏的东西。凛月出于惯性本能地抱住了兄长，贴近了熟悉的胸膛使他油然升起了安全感。  
零内心极为窝火，英智怎么敢这样肆无忌惮地去玷污那么漂亮的双腿？而他此时只是蹙着眉，把凛月揽在怀里的动作柔情似水。  
“胜者们激烈碰撞的决赛，就算是抵押了妻子看来也是值得的。不过，真是阴险毒辣的手段呢，这还称得上是‘皇帝’陛下吗？”  
“当然了，我是‘皇帝’，会威风堂堂地君临于此。以下犯上的事物不应存在，既然是由我所引发的混乱，我也会理所当然地终结它。”  
英智过于露骨的话使凛月感到恐慌，他难道打算就地杀了兄长吗？可零丝毫不害怕，甚至于透出微妙的表情，那表情在言述一个真切的事实，如果英智打算置他于死地，那天祥院将成为这赌局里输得最惨的东家。  
“以下犯上？汝可当真以为自己是联盟之主么？那么，天祥院君，如果你汝算继续这合作的话，汝必须立刻中断和吾弟的婚约。这是吾辈的要求。吾等有着共荣和共同的秘密，给吾辈这个人情。”  
凛月发觉了英智的眼里竟然有一丝动摇，可皇帝陛下一霎间便交握手臂，歪了歪头：“以我个人的意见而言，我乐意取消这桩婚姻，毕竟我们谁也不想闹得太难看。不过，这可不是一件小事，我们是不是应该慎重一点才好？”  
“不对。”零相当干脆地打断了他。

“吾辈是在说给吾辈这个人情，不是取消婚姻。”

他无视了天祥院的态度，继续说了下去：“吾辈现在就要汝答复，然后吾辈还要带凛月回家好好休息。同意与否，汝尽管说就好。”  
凛月被零的态度弄得不明就里，零听上去几乎对这件事压根不抱希望，可他发觉天祥院是在认真地考虑着零的话，甚至于笑容都收敛了。凛月隐约觉察到了这冰山里的一些暗示——即便没有这桩婚事，如今天祥院也绝不可能轻易地把零甩下船去。即便这其中的原因，凛月暂时还没有眉目。  
“明明只是我光荣之路上滚动的小石子，居然想撼动我的王座吗？”  
“啊呀，吾辈可只是倚老卖老了一番而已。更何况，皇帝陛下可以拒绝吾辈。汝深思熟虑后做出决定就行，吾辈没有丝毫的怨言。”  
紧随天祥院的笑容淡去，零的嘴角却似有若无地上扬了。这个混蛋兄长是想在自己面前展示他帅气的一面吗？该死，凛月竟然真的有几分迷恋起来。  
“真没想到你会这样在乎凛月。”英智流露出难以置信的神色，尽管他显然已经不再坚持了。“虽然我很想郑重拒绝，但我没有时间再继续理会你们了。我会踢开你们继续前行，任何人都别想阻挡我前进的步伐。”  
听罢这句话，零的眉头立刻舒展开来，他那动人心魄又有着极强气场的笑容展露而出，他优雅的口吻里有着真诚的感激：“感谢汝答应了老朽任性的请求呢，天祥院君。相应的，吾辈也会给汝的胜利奉献上汝理应得到的力量，汝所想要的东西，在需要的时刻随时来取即可，吾辈绝不会有丝毫的怨言。不过，出于忠告，吾辈提醒汝一句——  
任何得到的东西若不好好珍视的话，可总有一日都会从手里溜走的哦？”  
天祥院听罢展露出了同样天衣无缝的笑容，他明白朔间零早在自己同意前就已经想好如何补偿自己，那补偿和对于自己的提醒一样丰厚。他们不过才下了第一局棋，对方已经毫不犹豫地点拨了自己，那些“迹象”并不是错觉，他要太轻易地以为自己是赢家，那恶魔便会毫不留情地露出爪牙。  
“感谢你的提醒。那么，今天的茶会就此fine。多情的唐璜，但愿你不会因你的爱堕入地狱。”  
“承蒙关照。”

零抱着凛月毫无犹疑地离去，凛月注意到那长廊之中有多少的暗枪与罪恶，而此刻它们全成了哑炮。他低声地问道零：“我说啊……你这个垃圾虫到底背着天祥院干了多少事？让他居然能真的怕你？”  
这句低语使面前的兄长展示出了一个完美无瑕的笑容，那模样玮丽如神祇。他温和地朝弟弟的额头上烙下一吻，话语却异常的缺乏廉耻心：“可爱的弟弟想要撬开吾辈的秘密的话，应该先想想今天要怎么好好补偿吾辈吧？”  
还真是只阴险过分的老狐狸。凛月不算讽刺地笑了起来。  
他们罪孽的胸中，匿藏了那丝未烬的骄矜，这注定使他们多舛的命途不会轻易结束。凛月已经预见了梦中不见的地狱的闪光，在无穷的噩梦中，等着他们的是鸠毒剑影与血雨腥光。  
谁都不知未来究竟如何。也许在因果报应下，终究会一无所获，无法得到想要的东西，只能在此灰飞烟灭。可凛月不再感到心灰意冷——哪怕有使人惊悸的不详之雨，他们已不再是只能互相追逐的无望棋子，此刻，零已经成为了落子的玩家。

-Fin.-


End file.
